I'm Finding It Harder To Be a Gentleman
by Anastasia Athene
Summary: SPD. Set after Stakeout. Two Rangers find that their expectations are slowly unraveling.


**All right. I haven't written for awhile—or at least posted—because I have been so busy. My life barely allows me to do my homework! But this has been eating away at me since I saw Stakeout, and literally every spare moment I had went into it. I'm proud of it. It's not the best, but I like it just the same. And it's Sky/Z. --ducks-- No, really. The thing is, usually I'm a Bridge/Z kinda girl, but for some reason or another, I find the Sky/Z relationship fascinating, kind of like a hidden passion kind of thing. Opposites attract? Maybe. Eh, anyway…I should stop rambling and let you all read this. **

**Oh, and for the purposes of this story, pretend Syd's party started in the late afternoon, say 5-6 ish. Title and lyric are from the White Stripes.**

**I'm Finding It Harder To Be a Gentleman**

_--Well I'm finding it harder to be a gentleman every day  
All the manner that I've been taught has slowly died away--_

"May I have this dance?"

Z looks up at the inquiry, surprised to see Sky Tate, of all people, standing in front of her. She stares for a moment in shock.

"Did you _change_?" she blurts, hopping down from her perch on the gazebo rail to land on the soft grass below. His ears turn pink as he glances down at his simple blue t-shirt and black-and-blue shorts.

"Yeah. After what you said…well, I felt kind of stupid wearing my uniform, and Syd said we'd be here all night…so I decided to go back to Headquarters and change. Anyway," he mutters, trying to change the subject, "you never answered my question. Do you want to dance?" He holds out his hand, and Z is thrown by his nervous expression and his Bridge-like ramble.

"Sure," she says somewhat casually, her left hand finding his shoulder as her right hand easily slips into his left. "I just never took you for the dancing type. I mean, what about SPD regulations, hm?"

"Well, I don't know about SPD regulations on dancing, but right now, I don't think I care." Z mock-gasps, widening her eyes at him.

"Sky, you rebel. First normal clothing, now dancing. What next? Playing Robin Hood on the streets of New Tech?" He allows himself to laugh softly.

"Nah, that's pretty overdone, I think." Z laughs, and they start a lazy waltz as RIC-the-stereo plays on softly. Quiet smiles drift between them, and Sky sighs thoughtfully before speaking.

"You know, you were right, Z." he says, looking over her shoulder at the setting sun. Golden shadows shift on her face.

"I was right? About what?"

"About what you said before. I _should_ lighten up once in awhile." He pauses, collecting his thoughts. "I mean, I guess I realized that…I'll always be a Ranger, but…I don't need to be a Ranger _all_ the time."

"By George, I think he's got it." The words are teasing, but her tone is soft with understanding, and her eyes glow as the sun sets behind her. In her yellow dress, she seems to him a part of the sunset itself, and he is rendered speechless as she moves closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

And so, he leads her in a silent waltz for a few moments as the sun disappears and dusty silver twilight settles over the now-subdued party. Awkwardness washes over Sky, who isn't used to poetic situations such as these, and he starts to pull away, unsure. But Z's hand remains steady on his shoulder.

And then she leans in, her mouth warm next to his ear.

"You know, you are just full of surprises, Schuyler Tate. Where did you learn to waltz?"

But before he can answer, the song starts to slow down, signaling the end, and she moves back, smiling slowly. She looks at him expectantly, but he doesn't respond. His eyes blaze near to silver; her mouth couldn't be more than a few inches from his. Heat from the just-set sun seems to thicken in the air, and Sky leans forward…

"Ooh! Put this song on!" Suddenly, a smooth salsa beat and Syd's perky voice ring through Z and Sky's strange moment, and the two entwined rangers seem to break apart like pure, colored shards of glass. "Z!" the pink Ranger exclaims, completely oblivious to what she has just shattered. "Come on—I know you like this song. Come up and dance with us! You too, Sky!" Laughing, she goes back to dancing, and neither Z nor Sky even attempt to respond to her.

"We should go…" Z murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Right." Sky's voice matches hers, soft, husky, uncertain.

But neither moves. Silent, they both stand motionless for a moment, two still figures in the middle of a spinning world, each wondering how all their expectations had gone awry.

**Well, there it is. I really hope you liked it. Please read & review!**


End file.
